By My Side
by Nelnel-chan
Summary: Sanji Vinsmoke has a thing for women. Sanji had just transferred from a different school. Seems that everything is fine, until he see someone getting picked on. As he rushes to her aid and stands up to this bully, he falls in love for the first time. Will this person love him back? Will this bully stand for that?
1. Chapter 1

"And the winner on the best cookout contest goes to Sanji Vinsmoke!" The announcer shouted. The blonde slowly removed his chef's hat and walked down the stage.

"He is amazing. He so hot!" The girl fans were falling in love. They were nervous to even approach the man before them who was like a prince in their eyes. He really was, in some way.

The winner, noticed their presence and step towards them. He grab one of the fans and kiss it.

"Thank you. What is your name?" Sanji winked at her.

Contestants that were involved with contest were glaring at them.

"Vinsmoke is hitting on the girls again."

"Yeah. He's got a real talent. I wish he wouldn't go after them so much."

"Will we see you again someday?"

"I'm sorry my lady, but I'll moving soon."

"What?! Why?"

"Special reasons. But someday, I hope to see you beautiful ladies again." He winked at them again as he dash up towards his house.

"I wish I didn't have to leave." The blonde thought as he looked at the sky. "I really liked this place."

"Hey, students. We have a new student entering our class." The teacher spoke. The students took their attention of what they were doing as the watch the new student enter the class.

"This is Sanji Vinsmoke. He will be with us for a while. Please make him feel welcome."

"Nice to meet you."

The girls couldn't help but blush a bit, by his appearance. He looked to handsome, so sexy, any girl would die to be with him.

After class, Sanji was already feeling comfortable. He was already being approach by girls left and right, and even other classes.

"So, Sanji how old are you?" his female classmate ask.

"Seventeen."

"Wow. Are you just moving to this town?"

"Yeah. Only started moving my stuff in yesterday."

"Do you mind, if we tag along with you, to help you unpack you stuff."

"Well ladies, I would be honor, but-"

"Hey, everyone get out of my way!"

The blonde along with his what seeming to be his new fans watch as someone was coming in their direction.

"I have to get through! Out of my way! The captain is coming through!"

Sanji watch as a boy, a darker skin boy, stomp pass through. He had a very long nose, short of like tengu, or like that puppet who wanted to be a real boy, and would grew his long nose if he told a lie. He had a black afro in a ponytail along with googles to hide his eyes.

"Who is that jerk? He seem awfully rude."

"I would stay clear of him, Sanji. He sometimes be a lot of trouble." A girl stood behind Sanji in concern.

"Yeah….His name is Usopp. He likes to cause trouble if you don't stay clear of him, Sanji-kun."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Just ignore him and you'll be fine, Sanji-kun."

"Alright."

It was launch time and Sanji didn't really bring any launch with him. Lucky, the girls were able to share some of their launches with him, which the blonde happily taken. When launch time was over he finished his class and was about to head home.

"Those girls were awfully nice. I got to treat them to some of my cooking sometime."

Then a heard a loud crash on the floor.

"What was that noise?" Sanji wondered. He decided to follow that sound into the hallway. When he did someone bump into him and fell to the floor. When he open his eyes, he noticed that a girl standing before him, along with drink cans that had fallen all around her.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Sanji apologized as he help her pick up the cans. The girl said nothing.

"You are carrying a lot of drinks. Are they for someone? Do you need any help?" Again, no response from the girl as she picked up the remaining drinks cans off the floor and dash off in the hallway.

"What's up with her?" He thought to himself, scratching his head. He decided to follow the strange girl, as she went into another classroom. He made sure to not be noticed for some odd reason.

"Hey, this isn't what I asked for." A voiced called. Sanji couldn't recognize it well but it sounded somewhat familiar. He moved closer to the door and took a peak of what was going on. When he did, he noticed that there were three boys, with two being ones that he hadn't recognize before. But one for sure he did know.

"Fine. You can have the drink instead." The boy dunked his drink all over the girl's head. "Well. Does the drink taste good?" The boy spoke with a scary look on his face. Sanji seen that boy before. It was Usopp.

The boys behind him snicker, as the girl stood her ground in silence as the soda was dripping from her face.

"Why? Why are you looking at me like that? I guess that wasn't enough for you." Usopp looked at the boys behind him. "Hey, give him, more of your drinks." The boys nodded with a smirk like expression and started to drop their cans on the girl as well, but before that could happen, the can was kicked to the side and splash on top of the two boy's hair. It felt like a gust of wide, coming out of nowhere as the Vinsmoke stood in between them.

"That's cold! What the hell was that?" The boy tried to wipe of stickiness of the sweet smell soda off but it was no use. They were already cover in it. The girl didn't see much, but she wondered if the boy in front of her, kick that can with his shoes.

"Three boys bullying one defenseless little girl, that doesn't fight back…." The blonde sneered. "Just shows how pathetic man can be. This is why I hate man."

The boy glared as the man he never knew lifted his leg in the air towards him. "I'm mostly talking about you, Usopp." He declared. The mysterious girl was surprised by his words and she didn't really have much to say. The longnose just made a frightful face towards the prince. "How dare you. Do you even know who I am?"

"I don't know and I don't care." Sanji spoke. The girl took ahold of his t-shirt which caught him off guard for a second.

"What? Are you alright my lady? Here, dry yourself off." Sanji pulled out a towel and tried to dry the girl off but she wouldn't look at him.

"Hey, come on. Look up for me would ja?" Sanji requested. In a swift moment, she looked up. When she did, it gave the Vinsmoke quiet a second, as there was something beautiful about this women. Her face was gorgeous as he felt he was on cloud nine.

 _"I thought, that was going to breathe for a moment. Her eyes are beautiful and dignified. Their color was strangely sweet yet cute. It was almost if….I would be eaten alive."_ Sanji's cheek turned into a strange color of red which was very rare as the girl gazed at him with her long brown curly hair. Her eyes were as red of rose.

"W-Who? Are you? I let you know that you dealing with the great captain Usopp!"

"You don't need to know my name. Oh. And can you clean up the mess in this room that you guys cause." He took the girl's hand and took, her out of the classroom.

"Usopp?" One of the boys asked in concern.

"How dare he talk that way about the captain? I swear, I going to make him pay." He vowed in anger.


	2. Chapter 2

"That Usopp kid is a jerk. What kind of man bullies a little girl-"Then he felt a slide hint of rejection as the girl pulled away from him which caught him by surprise.

"Wha…"

"Could she be mad at me?"

"I'm sorry my lady. Did I do something wrong?"

The girl stood silent as she brought her hand closer to her chest.

"She won't even answer me? She didn't even say thank you….Maybe she shy or something."

"Does that boy always bully you? If you get into any more trouble you can tell me about it. If you want to."

No response came from the girl. Sanji was about to speak again, she finally gazed at him, with an embarrassed expression on his face, which caught the man of guard. She didn't breathe another word as she walked away from him.

"Hey. There you are Sanji-kun." A voice called from behind him. He turned to noticed that it was one of his classmates.

"Oh. Hey. Michiko was it."

"Do you mind if I walk with you home." The girl noticed the woman walking away from Sanji.

"Is that Pudding, from class C?" She wondered.

"You know her?"

"Charlotte Pudding. She doesn't really have any friends here." That cause Sanji to be surprise. Was that why she didn't really spoke for herself. She didn't seem to be the kind of girl to be a loner. Maybe she had no one to count on.

"Not really. I think she transfer her not to long ago."

"I see." It was time to go home. Sanji gather his belongings and left school. He cook himself some dinner and went to bed, however he couldn't stop think of someone. The girl he saved. So beautiful.

"Ugh. What's wrong with me…." He turn to the side of the bed, feeling anioux.

"This is the first time. I've been so worried about a girl like her." His face became red. Girls would come to him, all over the place, but this girl…This is the first time a girl has rejected him before. He didn't know what to do in this situation.

The next morning, Sanji was going shopping for food, for home. His mother was on a trip, working overseas along with his father who lived in a different place, along with his siblings who barely wrote to him. His oldest sister did, once in a while.

After his finished his shopping, he notice the girl once again, who seem to be walking home?

"It's her!" Sanji decided to follow her.

The girl, Pudding was lost in thought, thinking about the events that was happened yesterday. Thinking about what Sanji told her.

" _I was very happy…."_ Pudding thought. _"That he saved me….But If he stays with me, then that boy will bully her too. So….I can't get close to her."_

"Ow!" A boy crash into Pudding and started to cry. "Mom! This girl bumped into me."

The mother heard the boy's girl and ran to him.

"Hey! You hurt him. Say you're sorry!" The mother look at the brown hair girl, which she didn't respond.

"What's going on?" Pudding could hear whispers of the people from around her. "The girl hit the boy. And she won't even say "I'm sorry"? How rude." A women whisper.

Pudding stood there and listen to everyone around her. Her eye went black.

" _It's okay. I'm used to being treated like this anyway_." The girl thought. _"So I don't care."_

Suddenly, she felt a tug on her arm. The girl turned around and notice a boy standing right beside her.

"She did hurt him!" The boy called out. "I saw the whole thing! That kid slammed right into her! It's not her fault!"

"What?!" The mother started to get angry. "How dare you. Are you say it's my son fault-"She was stopped as the boy gently place his finger on her mouth.

"Stop right there." Sanji started to make a gentle face. "You look very beautiful even when you're angry. But I think you look even more beautiful when you smile."

The mother's smile as she had fallen in love with the blonde. He was so beautiful, so radiant with that smile. Even the girl that were whisper about Pudding were falling in love by his looks.

"And you little boy. You got to be strong okay. So protect to mother okay." Sanji gave a little wink at the small child. The boy's tears stop as he was finding the blonde boy attracted to him.

"I'm sorry." The women, gently took her son's hand and walked away. "My mistake."

The two were alone. Sanji finally look at Pudding who was staring at him for a while now. He blush as the woman beside was so beautiful. The girl started to cry.

"T-Thank you." She finally spoke to Sanji. She made a happy smile as tear was coming down her face.

"Her voice….." The cook was bewildered by her presence. His heart started to beat faster. It felt that they were in a world of their own as this beloved angel was standing in front of him. "Her heartbreaking beautiful voice. I heard it….Taught me…..what true love means."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Man it surly has been awhile since I uploaded the first chapter. Wonder how long this story will least. Lol. So many Sanji and Usopp stories being upload today! I feel so proud yet I put up a buck load of work now. Lol. Anyway. I hope you enjoy it.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days, Sanji return back to school, after playing hockey for a while. Truth to be told, he was too embarrass of meeting the beautiful girl, name Pudding again after their last encounter. So his mother, Sora called the school, and told him he would be sick. She knew that her son, probably had a good reason why, as he rarely skip before.

When walking to school, the boy wondering what happen, since he been away. How was Usopp, the bully, going to harass the cook, now? He had to do something about him soon.

"Good…morning…" A voice called to the cook. Lost in thought, he finally took noticed of the person that was standing next to him.

"Oh! G-Good morning! Pudding-chan!" He blush at her radiance. She made a gentle smile and waved towards the boy.

"This is so amazing!" Sanji thought. "I've never exchange a 'Good morning' that feel so special before."

Looking outside the window, from the school, was Usopp. He cross his arms and watched the two of them laughing together.

It didn't take long, for both Sanji and Pudding to notice his cold stare. Pudding felt a gentle hand, grab hers, leading her away.

"Don't worry, Pudding-chan. I will protect you!" Sanji vowed. Pudding watch his smile as he led them away into the school. He was so dazzling. Her cheeks became red. Sanji looked back up at the window, gave the boy a big thumb down sticking his tongue out, declaring war on him.

"Usopp…The battle begins now!"

When the two begin walking into the hallway, Sanji, noticed balls, being thrown towards them. Sanji, being so strong, used his kick to knock them all down. Pudding became frighten, but Sanji wrapped his arms around her, not going against his vow. It was if Sanji was some knight, maybe a prince even. He walked her to her class, making sure not one was getting in her way, as the boy adventure to his own class.

"Sanji-kun!" A classmate called him. She had blue long hair.

"What is it, Vivi-chan?" He walked in, and noticed that his desk was missing. "What happen to my desk?" He asked. When he did, most of the classmates ignored him, ask they started talking behind his back, Usopp really was out to get him, and the classmates didn't want to be his next target which pissed him off.

"Sanji-Kun! I found it!" Another class called towards him.

"Hey, Michiko!" Sanji waved.

"I found your desk. Someone dumped it by the trash." Michiko pushed the desk back where it belongs. "It should be alright. We removed the scribbles, and stains of it."

"Hey!" A boy called out to them. "You better leave, Sanji alone. If you don't, then the other will ignore you too."

"We care about, Sanji-kun!" Vivi took her stand next to Sanji. "If Sanji going to be blackmailed, then we shall stick with him!"

"You…guys…" Sanji smiled. He somehow felt relieved to know that someone on his side. "Thank you."

When it was launch time and the gang decide to eat outside. It didn't take long before Sanji noticed Pudding with her bento.

"Pudding!" He called out to her. The girl stopped, and looked at him. "Come eat with us."

The girl was surprised at first, but she followed them, and had a lunch with them. They girls introduce themselves to pudding and they seem to get along with her. She was very quiet, but they'd enjoy her company. She never really had launch with anyone in this school. So it made her happy, as she smiled toward the gang.

School was coming to end, and everyone had left class. Sanji gather belongings and made his way too, the hallway. When he did, someone was there to see him.

"I don't get it." The voice called. "Why are you helping her? She has nothing to do with you."

Sanji made a quiet stare, towards the leader of Pudding's harassment.

"I don't like boy's picking on an innocent girl. You will get burn one day if you keep this up."

"And how do you know that? How do you know that she really innocent as you say she is?" Usopp smirked.

"I can tell."

"Maybe you man hormones can tell." Usopp grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Usopp's face turn to the side. "But she has nothing to do with you. So don't interfare."

"I'm sorry….but my answer is no."

"Why?!" Usopp shouted. "Explain."

"I shouldn't have to explain anything to a jerk like you…But I guess if it will help you leave Pudding-chan alone….then I will you."

Sanji walked pass the long nose captain and made his statement. "I was so fickle…when I was a younger. Until recently… I only thought of myself…I was fooled around with any girl that approach me. I would fall in love with any girl that I consider, beautiful….But now things are different. I have falling in love….for real this time. I really want to be nice to her. Pudding-chan…Sure…it might be a bit embarrassing for me…but in my heart…"

Sanji turned around towards Usopp, and pointed at his heat. "Is so warm….because of her."

Usopp so a gentle smile, from this man. His eyes widen, by his words.

"So…I hope…you'll find love someday."

Usopp's voice was silent for a moment. It only took a second for him to hit his had against Sanji in retaliation.

"OW!" Sanji touch his forehead. "What was that for?!"

"Don't lecture me. Being nice won't do me any good at all.." Usopp walked away from the blonde but turned back at him to say one last thing. "I am happy the way I am now. Too bad for you. Kind, love, and affection…their all worthless to me…so stop talking nonsense. You womanizer!"

Sanji watch the boy leave his side. His mouth was gaping wide opened as he didn't really know what to say.

" _That shitty bastard….He really is a jerk!"_

Outside the school, the boy who was known as Usopp, was hitting a wall in frustration.

"It pisses me up! That Blond pervert! Damnit!" Usopp shouted to himself. "How dare he talk to me like he so high and mighty!? DAMNIT! "The boy was remember what the blonde's last words were. It couldn't stop ringing in his ears like it was some kind chant. "He's so annoying! And yet why!?" His face was turning red as he stopped his beating. "Why is my heart…beating so fast….after talking to that pervert!?"

* * *

 _ **AN: Hey. It surly has been quite awhile coming back to this story. Truth to be told, I just simply didn't know how to progress the story. So that's why this has been a hold for so long. But I wanted to get this story moving once more, so here it is. I hope you enjoy it. As always, I do apologize for my spelling errors in grammar for I do try my best to correct that.**_


End file.
